


Crave for the Body of the Queen

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/F, Girls Kissing, Gwen's POV, Kissing, Morgana is queen, Vouyerism, as she should be, dirty kissing, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, unknown visitor. Welcome to Camelot. A lot has changed since king Uther perished. Lady Morgana, king Uther's ward became the queen. According to the tradition prince Arthur had to seize his own empire, whilst lady Morgana, who happened to be king Uther's daughter, gained the bequeathal of the throne. With her reign magic came back to Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave for the Body of the Queen

"I don't ask much,

I just want you."

\- Ozzy Osbourne (I Just Want You)

 

Hello, unknown visitor. Welcome to Camelot. A lot has changed since king Uther perished. Lady Morgana, king Uther's ward became the queen. According to the tradition prince Arthur had to seize his own empire, whilst lady Morgana, who happened to be king Uther's daughter, gained the bequethal of the throne. With her reign magic came back to Camelot.  
I am sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet - my name is Guinevere, but they call me Gwen. My father was a blacksmith here at Camelot, but I fled to king Cenred. I was captured during the war when Cenred attacked Camelot. I used to be dear to king Cenred. Queen Morgana keeps me a hostage, but she treats me well - much better Cenred did. Also I live better than I did as a servant under king Uther's reign.  
And here comes lady Morgause, her majesty's lord Commander. A smile plays on queen's lips as she notices her warrior. Lady Morgause shows no obeisance, she roughly embraces queen's soft shoulders and her kisses fall hard on lady Morgana's face like the rain. Her squalid lips are mapping the relief of lady Morgana's pearl chin whilst her fingers titillate the skin on the edge of our beloved queen's garters, her skirts askew...  
Her majesty lady Morgana lays her kisses upon lady Morgause's cheeks and nose and brows, tarnishing them with her ruby lipstick. I begrudge lady Morgause every single kiss and I envy each of these kisses for staying upon her majesty's snow-white satin skin.  
Lady Morgause's lips hungrily cling to lady Morgana's pale derm, wrapping her neck up in ardent kisses. Her fingers twiddle into the strings of lady Morgana's corset... As soon as lady Morgause planted a kiss between queen Morgana's night-caressed collarbones, her midnight dress plummeted down like a deceased raven... and the silk lips crept down the furrow of her majesty's sublime breasts and further down.

 

"The night swallows the day,

Her lips find a way."

\- Moonspell (Lickanthrope)


End file.
